Tactical rockets and missiles are a key component on a modern day battlefield. One example is the US Army Tactical Missile or TACMS, which is designed to be launched from a Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS) such as the M-270 launcher. The M-270 launcher will mount two missile launch pod assemblies (MLPA) or canisters, with each MLPA or canister containing one TACMS missile or six MLRS rockets or other munitions.
By standardizing the MLPA, different systems (TACMS or MLRS) can be launched from the same vehicle (M-270 launcher, for example). However, the shape of the MLPA constrains the basic volume and length of the missile or rocket since it must fit within the confines of the launch vehicle.
The forward end of the rocket or missile is an aerodynamically shaped nose referred to as an ogive. One characteristic of the ogive is the so-called von Karman ratio which is the ratio of the constant diameter of the flight vehicle to the von Karman equation of the nose shape over the distance in diameters in which the nose shape conforms to the von Karman equation. In order to enhance the capability of rockets or missiles used in standardized flight vehicle configurations, extendable ogives have been developed which extend from the vehicle.